Everything is You
by psychosocialwai
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikasa could sacrifice everything for Eren, even risking her own life just to save him. But despite all the efforts, he never noticed her feelings. What if one day, she became as cold as ice towards him? What will Eren do? [Revised. Former title: Everything Everything]</html>
1. Confrontation

_Author's Note: Hello. If you already read this before, please note that I've made revisions on its title and grammar. However, **I didn't change the plot** so it's still an EreMika fanfic with a bit of Ackerman fights, Erwin and Hanji's operations and Jean on the background. _

_The timeframe of this fanfic is not based on the anime/manga. So, don't think of complicated timeframes or something. Just read and enjoy._

_P.S. English is not my native language so if you happen to find some errors, correct me. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is Hajime Isayama's creation. The only thing that I own is the plot of this story._

* * *

><p><em>"There are two reasons why people don't talk about things; either it doesn't mean anything to them, or it means everything."<em>

— _Luna Adriana_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is You<strong>

"I disagree!"

Tension filled the entire room when Levi exclaimed his disapproval of the commander's order. Questioning eyes were nailed on him for it was the first time that he begged to disagree on Erwin's decisions.

There will be 30 days of leave for the Survey Corps as announced by the blonde commander on their on-going General Assembly. It was already running on Erwin's mind three weeks ago, right after their previous expedition. It's not that he's too tired of killing titans and his men getting killed by the said giants. He just wanted to have a break and try something new for the meantime.

"Look," the corporal said in an arguable tone, "Titans won't hesitate to eat people the moment those shit walls gets breach. If that happens, what do you think are we doing? Resting? Slacking our asses off?"

"Ugh! I'm losin' my interest on that 30 days of leave. The corporal's words are far from empty." Sasha whispered unto herself.

Erwin closed his dazzling blue eyes in the moment and sighed. "I understand your point, Levi." He replied. "However, sometimes you have to breathe and take a break. Regarding the walls, the Garrison is always ready in case of havoc."

The short raven haired guy scowled, "Tch."

The commander then looked on the Survey Corps soldiers and announced in confirmation, "I submitted a document on the higher authority regarding this matter. It was signed and approved by Commander-in-Chief Zacklay yesterday. However…"

Upon hearing the ratification of the said announcement, everyone's eyes brighten up and cheerful noises echoed all over the room. Erwin was interrupted with the soldier's reaction. Smiles and laughter were on their faces for they would have time to go home and spend the entire month with their respective families. They were all excited for that day to come, and that would be next week.

"It has been decided!" Eren said triumphantly and made a reaction quite similar when he succeeded in using the 3D Maneuver Gear. His both hands were raised up high like a victor as he looked up at the ceiling in gratefulness.

"What is Eren doing? He looks like an idiot." Connie told Jean. They both smirked while gazing at the cheerful titan shifter.

"Maybe, Eren's just too happy to hear the good news." Krista commented who was standing beside them. She wasn't in favor of the boys' meddling over Eren's reaction.

"Come on, Krista. Don't tell me he doesn't look like a dork to you?" Jean asked her.

The blonde girl just gave him a pout and just watched their squadmate at the distance.

Eren turned around to face his foster sister and cheerfully asked her. "Did you hear that? We will have 30 days of leave!"

The short haired girl slightly nodded and replied, "Yes. I've heard it, Eren."

"What are you thinking over there, Armin?" Eren asked as he turned his gaze to his blonde friend. "Any plans?"

Armin smiled. "I already have. Let's discuss it later." He replied enthusiastically.

Eren eagerly nodded as a response to Armin and returned his sight on the black haired girl. "Oi, Mikasa," he said, "You don't seem excited."

Armin also looked at her quizzically. "Mikasa?"

She shook her head. "I'm just getting flooded by my thoughts." She answered apathetically. "Don't mind me."

"Huh? What are you saying? Forget your silly thoughts. Just rejoice with us!" the titan shifter said as he tried to cheer her up.

At the back of Mikasa's mind, she was grateful to see her foster brother in a graceful state. Since the day Eren's mother was eaten by a titan, all he could blabber is to annihilate titans, kill all the titans, destroy all titans. His heart was filled with anger, hatred and vengeance. This time, it seemed like his negative emotions were set aside for the meantime. Thanks to Erwin, he really succeeded to make people happy because of that announcement.

In the middle of the cheerful chatting of the crowd, Erwin tried to continue his speech. "I will discuss the objectives of this 30 days of leave."

He held some papers on his hand where the objectives were listed. But when he was about to start again, he noticed that nobody's paying attention to him. Everyone has their own businesses to talk with each other.

On the other hand, Levi was getting pissed of everyone's excitement. He wasn't really the kill-joy type (but sometimes, he really is), but he's just looking at the other end of the continuum. Considering that the brainless creatures who used to eat humans don't really know the word 'leave of duty', it seemed to him that everybody failed to get that idea. Instead of scolding the whole corps, he put his annoyance on his favorite cleaning agent.

"Stop rejoicing over there, brat. You're not yet done cleaning the upper floor." Levi scolded Eren, not bothering himself to face the three kids.

When the titan shifter heard it, he instantly got the connection and knew that he was the one the corporal was pertaining to.

"H-heichou." Eren sheepishly muttered. He felt a little embarrassed.

"And don't forget the goddamn fact that you're still under observation. When four-eyes comes back, I'll make sure she'll tear you apart for experimentation."

Upon hearing those words, Mikasa's eyes narrowed and bit her lower lip in annoyance. Armin immediately noticed how she changed her aura so he held her left arm with both hands.

"Mikasa." the intelligent blonde boy said in angst while holding a grip. "Keep calm." And then he whispered, "Maybe it's just _that_ period of the month. Just understand him."

Eren was just twitching his eyebrows but he seemed like a poor kid being scolded by someone older than him. Literally.

Everyone's attention shifted to the four of them. The noise created by the assembly's chatting disappeared and silence suddenly hovered in the atmosphere. For Erwin, it's the perfect time for him to discuss the objectives but he was halted when Mikasa exclaimed. Nonetheless, he remained cool in his feet.

"Let go of me, Armin. I've had enough of him. Beating Eren on the trial, threatening him eleven times a day, I'm done with it!" she reasoned out, voice was a bit louder now. They were approximately two meters away from the corporal.

"You don't say?" Levi told her. "I don't make threats, I give warnings. And when I do, I always make sure it will be impressive." he added, still in his apathetic face.

Mikasa pulled her arm from her blonde friend and wiped all the people's faces that were blocking her way. She had enough for the corporal's harsh treatment against her foster brother.

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren said as he tried to stop her but she's already a bit distant away from him.

If Hanji was there, she would be happy to list down her observations on Mikasa's reaction while the rude corporal kept on blabbering threats, or warnings.

The short haired girl stood in front of the corporal with a fierce glare that was as sharp as her blades. Levi faced her, unashamed of his height. The 104th graduates started to pick their choices between the face off.

"Why are you so mean towards Eren? Is it because he's a titan?" Mikasa frankly asked to begin the confrontation.

"I don't have any fucking idea about your relationship with that brat," Levi responded and shrugged, "I don't care, though. However, can't you be more sensible, Ackerman?" he looked at her with his intimidating grey eyes.

Mikasa paused for a while to ponder over his words. Sensible, is it? She remained silent for a couple of seconds and everybody was waiting for her response. It must be a cold war, not something fierce and rage.

At the corner of the room, Erwin felt that he was now a displayed flower on the wall.

"Feeling ignored over there, Commander Erwin?" Nifa asked as she held a clipboard and a pen in her hands. She stood beside the tall blonde man to sympathize. Right, Nifa was just that good to notice his conditionーbeing out of place.

Erwin just watched and mused over the situation. Levi got the spotlight again. Mikasa was overacting for Eren. The rest of the 104th were cheering and exclaiming their bet between the two. And Hanji? She went to the mountains to explore something with Moblit and the goggled guy.

"I'll give the rest of the details to you. Discuss it with them." he said and gave her the document that he was holding. Then, he exited the room without anyone's awareness except Nifa.

"Y-yes, Sir." the lady soldier replied in the air. _'He's sulking.'_ she hypothesized.

On the far right side of Levi was his squad, "I never thought that Levi Heichou will waste his time in matters like this." Oluo whispered.

"Who knows? It's also my first time to witness this kind of scenario." Petra replied. Actually, they were all enjoying the moment. Waiting on how the girl would respond?

Mikasa clenched her fist. She was still comprehending with what the corporal has said.

"Shut up, short guy." she mumbled. She couldn't look in his eyes. _'Sensible your ass.'_ she said at the back of her mind.

Eren walked behind her and tapped her shoulder which made her surprised. "Mikasa, stop it." he said gently behind her ear.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you find Mikasa, Eren or other characters as VERY OOC, you can PM me so I could improve my story. It will help a lot._

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter._


	2. Jealousy

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is chapter two and I added some boosting situations again. And once again, __**I didn't change the plot of this story.**_

_P.S. While revising, I couldn't delete the Rivetra moment in this chapter. Forgive me. It's just a short part though so enjoy it along with EreMika. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is You<strong>

Jean clenched his right fist when Eren placed his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and whispered behind her.

The short haired girl turned her head towards the titan shifter and their face were only an inch away. This made her blush a little but still tried to hide her emotions.

"Oi, Jean!" Connie called out as the horse-faced guy started to march towards the two.

"Jean!" Sasha and Krista exclaimed when their comrade pulled Eren away from Mikasa and grabbed his collar.

"Oi, oi. Seems interesting." Reiner commented, arms crossed over his chest, while waiting for the next scenes.

"Are they serious?" Bertholdt asked, slightly worried.

"Don't touch her, you asshole!" Jean exclaimed before the brown haired boy's face.

The soldiers were surprised at the moment and even got more interested to watch it. Was it a love triangle? So sad, Erwin and Hanji weren't there to witness.

Eren twitched his eyebrows and grabbed his opponent's collar too. "I'm not an asshole, you horse-face!" he exclaimed, ignoring the thought of Jean's jealousy about Mikasa.

"You filthy titan shit!" Jean responded back.

"Once I turned into a titan, I will devour you!"

The black haired girl just stared at the two arguing guy before her. Speechless.

"Tch." Levi tensed and turned his gaze to Mikasa. "You should stop building your titan-like body and get a damn boyfriend." he sarcastically said and walked outside the room, slamming the door.

It was actually his advice for the scarfed girl since she was acting so obvious about her love and concern for her foster brother. Unfortunately, Eren doesn't give a damn care, or maybe he's just too insensitive, slow, (or dumb) not to notice that fact.

After a few minutes when the corporal left the room, Petra followed him outside.

"Levi Heichou!" she called out while running as she tried to catch him up.

He paused and turned his head towards the light ginger haired lady.

"What is it, Petra?" he asked in a monotone voice. He seemed totally sick and bored of everything that was happening in the HQ.

The lady soldier stopped before him. "You should go back to the assembly. Nifa will begin to discuss the objectives of the commander's order after Oluo, Eld and Gunther reconcile the two kids." She explained.

"No. I'm not really interested to hear the objectives. Let them do their own shady businesses." the corporal replied. He has his usual furrow beneath his eyes.

To put a dot on the corporal's annoyance because of what had happened, "Let's have some tea, then. Come on." Petra said with a sweet smile.

She always knew the best on how to lure her corporal in times like this. The last time, she used a broomstick to freshen up his mood and captured his attention away from an arising issue. But since the same strategy won't work twice, she decided to use tea this time.

Levi's narrow and intimidating eyes seemed to slightly brighten up upon hearing her suggestion. They went to the kitchen to prepare a delicious rare tea leaves.

On the other side of the HQ, Erwin sighed upon arriving in his office. It was the second time that he walked out of the assembly without the audience's awareness. Since those 104th graduates joined the Survey Corps, the meetings were never the same again. The spotlight was taken away from him and it was always either on Levi or Eren. He's not feeling any envy or something negative towards them, it just appealed too disrespecting on him as a commander presiding the assembly.

He dejectedly walked towards his table and his blue eyes caught an interesting letter placed next to a pile of new to-be-signed and to-be-approved documents. Curious about the letter, he picked it and read.

_Commander Erwin Smith,_

_I asked Nifa to place this thing on your table on the day of our General Assembly. I calculated the probability and other 'possibilities' that might occur during your announcement. My conclusion is that you will dejectedly walk out again and nobody will give a care. Give me a reward if I bet it right. Anyway, the documents beside this note is a proposal. I hope to receive your approval. In case I convinced you, give the approved letter to Nifa. _

_Maybe while you are reading this, my subordinates and I might be haunting some interesting things and preparing something, something, something, something... sorry, I ran out of adjectives. So yeah, have fun while reading my proposal._

_Hanji Zoe, Leader of the 4th Squad_

The blond commander didn't change his facial expression though Hanji's letter seemed to be some kind of annoying. He leaned his back on his office chair and started reading the buntaichou's proposal.

However, on the General Assembly, Eld and Oluo tried to separate the two lads who were about to punch each other.

"Can you two just shut up and cut it out!" Gunther scolded them. "Where is your discipline?! Especially you, Eren!"

The teal green eyed boy was surprised. "Why me? He started it first!" he asked while complaining.

"I don't care who started it first. Arguing over something absurd in front of your seniors is stupidity!" Gunther exclaimed.

"How lame of you, Eren." Oluo commented in a bored tone.

"Eren, don't threat anyone about your titan powers or else, we will kill you in an instant." Eld frankly said.

"Damn!" Jean tensed as Oluo let go of him.

"And you, control your temper, kid." Gunther told the light ash-brown haired boy.

Nifa clapped her hands to gather the attention of the whole assembly.

"Can I discuss the objectives now?" she asked.

The General Assembly was adjourned at exactly 2:00 in the afternoon and everyone was free of any task. Tomorrow would be another day of mass work (cleaning the warehouse, kitchen, the rooms, and dungeon) and since they were dismissed for the rest of that day, the Survey Corps soldiers were excitedly planning their to-do's for the whole duration of the 12th month of the year. During the meeting earlier, Nifa discussed the objectives of the commander's order and it was intended for training to those who wanted to improve their skills, exposure to new things if someone wants to join Hanji's operations, and many on the list.

Right after the assembly, the 104th graduates were gathered on a vacant room where they discussed their plans for next week. They wanted to ask for Armin's opinion about it since he's the best on planning but he wasn't there along with Eren and Mikasa.

"Since the three of them wasn't here, looks like someone has to confess something right now." Reiner said while gazing towards Jean's direction.

"What do you think, Jean?" Ymir added, her face was obviously teasing.

The horse-faced lad was alarmed on his seat and he felt blood rising on his cheeks.

They laughed upon seeing his reaction. He was stuttering while making alibis but he didn't tell them about his crushing on Mikasa. It's way too evident anyways.

After an hour of laughing and teasing, Jean got rid with the company of his comrades. He wondered where the three friends were hiding so he decided to leave the room and proceeded outside to search for them. He wanted to discuss with Eren about what had happened earlier in a good way.

But since he was that one lucky guy today, he saw a sight of short black hair and red scarf. The girl was sitting at the bench before a wooden table. Her eyes seemed to be apathetic as usual.

"Hey, Mikasa." He greeted, kind of nervous. They were the only people in the area.

She didn't hear his slightly shy voice.

"Mikasa, I wanna tell you something." The horse-faced guy said. This time, the scarfed girl heard him.

They were outside the headquarters where a set of wooden table and benches was left by the Levi unit an hour ago. She wanted a lone time with herself to take a break. If somebody dared to tease her at any moment, she wouldn't think twice to consider beating people. However, Armin and Eren was planning about the vacation activities that they would discuss later with the 104th fellows. They were on the library right now, seriously planning for something, something, something, something like that of Hanji's.

Mikasa looked at him. "What is it?" she asked while looking at his eyes.

"I wished I just became the letter T." Jean said while smiling at her.

"Why?" the girl asked. _'Aren't you happy that you became a person, not a horse or a stupid letter of the alphabet?'_ she commented on her mind.

"So that I could always be next to U." he answered smirking. He was trying to make her smile or cheer her up. But unfortunately, Mikasa's eyebrows twitched and stood from her seat.

.

.

.

The infirmary's room was slammed open which caught the attention of the medics who were chatting with each other. It was Sasha, Ymir and Krista who didn't bother themselves to knock before entering.

"First aid!" Krista exclaimed in angst.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Feedbacks, my dear readers (like review is equivalent to inspiration). Lovelots!_


End file.
